gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lanzallamas
El Lanzallamas es una arma de Artillería pesada que aparece en todos los juegos de la saga GTA, excepto en Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. El Lanzallamas dispara un potente chorro de fuego a través de un cañón. Es un arma bastante fuerte, e incendia lo que haya a su alrededor. Esta arma es capaz de destruir cualquier vehículo, por muy resistente que sea tras 30 segundos en llamas, y además atraviesa las paredes y los objetos (aunque esto parece ser un error de programación). En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, el lanzallamas puede causar incendios en calles y edificios, por lo que todo vehículo que este en las cercanías pasara a ser consumido por las llamas, algo mas realista a comparación de las ediciones anteriores. Algunos personajes que lo usan son: Armando Mendez, The Truth y hasta el Cartel colombiano en varias misiones. Se puede comprar en Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop (GTA: LCS) por $5500. También se puede comprar por $25000 en la Armería de Pike Creek ubicada detrás de la comisaría de Shoreside Vale (GTA III). Ubicaciones Grand Theft Auto III * Techo de Head Radio. *Armería Oculta, Pike Creek ($25000). *Realizando las Misiones de bombero y aparecerá en todos los pisos francos. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Pisos francos del jugador, Vice City (luego de haber encontrado 40 objetos ocultos). *Piscina de Rockstar, Starfish Island. *En Viceport, al lado de un Flatbed Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Siendo novio de Helena, en su granja de Flint Range. *En Doherty, en una de las casas destruidas. *En Easter Basin Docks, en el barco en el que se exportan e importan coches. thumb|Ubicaciones en GTA San Andreas.: *En Tierra Robada, dentro del rancho de Mike Toreno. *En K.A.C.C. Military Fuels, al lado de unas escaleras dentro de un depósito. *En Shady Creeks, entre unos arboles cruzando el río. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *En el tejado del edificio AM cerca del taller de Joey, Trenton, Portland. *Pisos francos del jugador, Liberty City (Luego de haber encontrado 80 objetos ocultos). *En Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop, por $5,500. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *En un callejón en Prawn Island. *Pisos francos del jugador, Vice City (luego de haber destruido 70 globos rojos). Ventajas y desventajas Ventajas *Mata a un peatón en unos segundos. *Destruye todo lo que esté en su alrededor. *Puede acabar con vehículos blindados (incluyendo los tanques). *Causa incendios duraderos (solo en GTA: SA). Desventajas *Es muy pesada. *No puedes saltar con ella (Salvo en GTA: VC). *Difícil de encontrar. Misiones en las que aparece GTA III *Juicio por fuego - Claude por ordenes de El Burro deberá quemar 25 Triadas como venganza. GTA: SA *Are you going to San Fierro? - la utilizan The Truth y CJ para quemar toda la marihuana antes de que llegue la policía. *Los Desperados - uno de Los Santos Vagos en El Corona posee una. GTA: LCS *Fringin the ringin - Donald Love le compra un lanzallamas a Toni para quemar todas las maquinas de imprenta que poseen los Forelli. GTA: VCS *Light my Pyre - la usa Armando Mendez en la batalla contra Victor Vance. GTA: CW *Factory Fun - la usa un jamaiquino para atacar a Melanie y Huang, y posteriormente este último lo usa para quemar la marihuana de los jamaiquinos. *Cash and Burn - la usa Huang para quemar los suministros de construcción. Curiosidades *Aparece en todos los juegos de la primera, segunda y tercera generación. *En GTA: VCS, el lanzallamas es mucho más potente y dispersa el chorro de fuego a mayor velocidad que en las otras entregas. *En GTA: SA hay un error considerable; cuando quemas un surtidor de gasolina, éste sólo se incendia como si fuera un material corriente (edificios, piedras, etc.). No explota ni hace ninguna reacción, aunque se trate de gasolina. *En GTA III, el lanzallamas es más pequeño que en los que existen en los otros juegos. Esto se debe a que se basa en un modelo militar (lanzallamas en forma de rifle). Sin embargo, no deja de ser artillería pesada. *En GTA Advance, el lanzallamas parece simular un pene. Este es uno de las referencias sexuales de Rockstar Games. *En GTA: SA de PS2 es muy frecuente utilizar el lanzallamas y quemarse aunque no te hayas acercado al fuego. *Esta arma iba a aparecer en GTA IV pero finalmente la cancelaron, probablemente para aumentar el realismo del juego al igual que el Rhino. *Tambien iba aparecer en GTA V pero fue eliminada por razones desconocidas Galería Archivo:Lanzallamas gta2.PNG|Claude Speed con un Lanzallamas en Grand Theft Auto 2. Archivo:Lanzallamas GTA 3.jpg|Claude con un Lanzallamas en Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Lanzallamas_VC.jpg|Tommy Vercetti con un lanzallamas en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:Lanzallamas gta a.png|Mike con un Lanzallamas en Grand Theft Auto Advance. Archivo:LanzallamasSA.JPG|Carl Johnson con un Lanzallamas en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Lanzallamas VCS.jpg|Victor Vance con un Lanzallamas en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Archivo:LanzallamasCwPsp.png|Huang Lee con un Lanzallamas en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. HUDs Archivo:Lanzallamas .png|Hud en GTA Archivo:FlamethrowerGTAlondon.png|Hud en GTA: London 1969 Archivo:LanzallamasGTA2.png|Hud en GTA 2 Archivo:LanzallamasIII.png|Hud en GTA III Archivo:LanzallamasVC.png|Hud en GTA: VC Archivo:HUD Lanzallamas GTA A.jpg|Hud en GTA A Archivo:LanzallamasSA.png|Hud en GTA: SA Archivo:Lanzallamas HUD LCS.PNG|Hud en GTA: LCS Archivo:VCSflame.png|Hud en GTA: VCS Archivo:Lanzallamas CW HUD.png|Hud en GTA: CW Categoría:Artillería pesada Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto 2 Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars de:Flammenwerfer en:Flamethrower fi:Liekinheitin it:Lanciafiamme pl:Miotacz ognia pt:Lança Chamas ru:Огнемёт